Uutta vuotta!
by Shiro-San822
Summary: Uusi vuosi, uudet kujeet. Kujeetpa tosiaankin. Tino saa aikaisen uudenvuoden vieraan, niin läheisen, mutta niin kaukaisen, ettei tahtoisi olla tämän kanssa tekemisissä.


**Heipä hei, Psykoon jatkoa odotellessa saatte tällaisen, nyt kun tuo joulu ja uusivuosi on tulossa. Kerran koirani kanssa lenkillä ollessani keksin tällaisen hauskan ideanpoikasen. Venäjä on lempihahmoni ja on sanomattakin selvää ettei sillä ole ihan kaikki muumit laaksossa :D Joten keksinpä, että hei, mitäs jos Ivan olisikin ollut mielisairaalassa? Itse en ole tällaisiin ficceihin vielä törmännytkään, joten toivottavasti tämä nyt on lukemisen arvoinen :3**

**Pientä RusFin-vihjailua ja vartijaXIvan (luitte oikein)**

**Muistakaa siis, tämä oli _lenkillä_ keksitty, elkää ottako tosissanne :D**

**Ja yhy kun en hahmojakaan omista, paitsi vartijan tietenkin.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>17. marraskuuta 1999, Moskova<em>

"Hyvää iltaa uutisista", sanoi vanhempi venäläisreportteri, vieressään nuorempi, vaalea nainen, joka toisti fraasin. "Moskovalainen nuori poika, Ivan Braginski vietiin tänään kello 20:23 Moskovan mielisairaalan nuoriso-osastolle hänen yrittäessään vahingoittaa kahta sisartaan. Motiivia näille teoille ei pojalla ollut, tai sellaista ei ole löydetty."

"Haastattelimme Ivanin sisaria, Katyushaa ja Nataliaa, jotka ovat järkyttyneitä veljensä toiminnasta", naisreportteri jatkoi.

Kuva vaihtui uutisankkureista kahteen nuoreen tyttöön, joista toinen oli noin 17- ja toinen 12-vuotias. Vanhempi, lyhythiuksinen tyttö alkoi puhua. "En ymmärrä ollenkaan, miksi pikkuveli teki niin. Hän on aina ollut niin suloinen."

"Kuinka hän kävi käsiksi teihin?" haastattelija kysyi.

Nauhasta saattoi huomata, kuinka tytön, Katyushan silmiin alkoivat nousta pelon, järkytyksen ja surun täyttämät suolaiset kyyneleet.

"Hän käveli huoneemme ovelle ja seisoi siinä noin vartin. Minä ja isosisko kyselimme häneltä, oliko kaikki hyvin. Hän ei puhunut mitään, vain seisoi siinä. Sitten hän yhtäkkiä taklasi meidät maahan ja alkoi hakata meitä. Hän olisi luultavasti etsinyt jotain kättä pidempää, ellei isämme olisi kuullut huutojamme ja tullut hätiin", nuorempi tyttö, Natalia sanoi kova ilme viehättävillä kasvoillaan.

Tässä vaiheessa Katyusha purskahti valtaviin kyyneliin. Ne valuivat pitkin hänen poskiaan ennen kuin hänen kasvonsa hautautuivat lapasilla peitettyihin käsiin.

Haastattelija antoi merkin siirtyä takaisin studioon ja video loppui.

"Yritimme saada myös lausunnon Ivanin, Katyushan ja Natalian vanhemmilta, mutta he olivat liian järkyttyneitä vastaamaan. Sen sijaan haastattelimme lääkäriä, joka sai tehtäväkseen hoitaa Ivania", miespuolinen uutisankkuri sanoi ja toinen, paljon lyhyempi video alkoi pyöriä.

"Poika voi kärsiä skitsofreniasta, jolloin hän ei ole tietoinen asioista, joita tekee tai on tehnyt. Jälkeenpäin hän on, kuin tapahtumia ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan, eikä muista tehneensä mitään. Uskon, ettei hän tule pääsemään vähään aikaan pois. Kiitos."

Uutisankkurit istuivat hetken hiljaa, ennen kuin vanhempi avasi taas suunsa. "Voi, Irina, toivottavasti kaikki kääntyy vielä parhain päin", hän sanoi.

"Niin. Poikaparalla on edessään kurja tulevaisuus. Sitten urheiluun…"

* * *

><p><em>30. joulukuuta 2005, Moskovan mielisairaala<em>

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Ivan", sanoi tupakan karheuttama ääni vanhan ja narisevan, mutta silti melko kestävän oven luota. Nuori mies nosti visterinväriset silmänsä pehmeästä lattiasta tulijaan ja tunnisti hänet pientä kakkua piteleväksi vartijaksi.

Nuorukainen - Ivan nimeltään - ei vastannut mitään, vaan laski silmänsä takaisin lattiaan, jolla hän oli istunut jo pidemmän aikaa, hiiren hiljaa ja hievahtamattakaan. No, olihan hän pakkopaidassa, joka melko lailla esti lattialta nousemisen.

Vartija käveli Ivanin ohi huoneen perälle ja asetti kakun pienelle yöpöydälle, jonka aika ja pöly oli harmaannuttanut. "Olet nyt sitten 20. Kuinka aiot juhlia?" hän kysyi katsoen keskellä lattiaa istuvaa nuorta miestä.

Hetken seisoskeltuaan Ivanin selän takana hän kiersi tämän etupuolelle ja laskeutui toiselle polvelleen, ollen nyt suunnilleen Ivanin kasvojen tasolla. Vartija katsoi toisen miehen violetteja silmiä, jotka eivät tuijotuksesta huolimatta nousseet katsomaan toisen vihreitä silmiä. Ei, ennen kuin vartija tuhahti ja nosti väkisin Ivanin leuan ylös ja pakotti hänet katsomaan toista miestä.

"Tiedätkös, Ivan, olen aika iloinen, että sain sinut vartioitavakseni. Kun tulit ja minulle ilmoitettiin, että saan vartioida 14-vuotiasta kakaraa, en olisi voinut olla enemmän turhautunut. Ei lapsessa ole mitään jännitystä! Mutta sitten, kun näin sinut… Vau. Olit jotakin niin upeaa, etteivät sanat riitä kuvaamaan. Ihastelin sinua kauempaa aina, kun kävelytin sinua tai vein sinut ruokalaan. En saanut silmiäni irti sinusta. Mutten voinut tehdä mitään, sillä olisin muuten syyllistynyt pedofiliaan, saanut potkut ja menettänyt sinut ikuisuuksiksi."

Ivan katsoi vartijaansa kummissaan. Oliko mies rakastunut häneen? Ivan oli kuullut sen sanan joskus. Katyusha oli joskus kertonut olevansa rakastunut ja selittänyt, mitä se merkitsee. Hän oli luetellut juuri nuo samat asiat, kuin - kaikkien niiden vuosien jälkeen Ivan ei vieläkään tiennyt vartijansa nimeä. Hän vilkaisi vartijan nimilaattaa - Mihail Volodin oli juuri luetellut.

Mihail hymähti ja silitti Ivanin poskea hellästi. "Mutta nyt, kun olet täysi-ikäinen - ollut jo itse asiassa kolme vuotta - voin aivan yhtä hyvin toteuttaa haaveeni kanssasi."

Tämän sanottuaan hän painoi tupakalta maistuvat, rohtuneet huulensa Ivanin omia pehmeitä ja kuumia huulia vasten. Ivanin silmät laajenivat silkasta säikähdyksestä, mutta hän ei voinut tehdä mitään, sillä pakkopaita lukitsi hänen kätensä.

Hän halusi huutaa apua, mutta hän ei ollut puhunut niin pitkään aikaan. Kaikki alkaisivat vain päivitellä, miksi hän alkoi yhtäkkiä puhua kuin viimeistä päivää.

Ei, huutaminen oli turhaa.

Huulet irtosivat Ivanin omista vain hieman, pystyäkseen puhumaan eräät erittäin merkittävät sanat.

"Tämä pakkopaita mahtaa olla epämukava. Mitä, jos ottaisimme sen pois…?"

Mihail alkoi avata Ivanin pakkopaidan remmejä, mutta sitten hän katsahti potilasta. "Toisaalta… En tahdo riskeerata tätä ainoata mahdollisuutta saada sinua itselleni. Voisit vaikka karata!"

Ivanin pakosuunnitelmat varisivat kuin puun lehdet saman tien, kun Mihail alkoi laittaa remmejä tiukalle, aivan, kuten ne ennenkin olivat.

Mutta sen sijaan se vartijanrontti alkoi nykiä hänen ajan haalistamia housujaan alaspäin.

_Ei… Älä…_ Ivan aneli psyykkisesti, vaikkakin tietäen, ettei Mihail kuullut häntä.

Mihail nauroi kevyesti ja painoi huulensa nuoremman miehen korvalle.

"Älä pyristele, Ivan-kultaseni. Tästä tulee hauskaa."

* * *

><p><em>31. joulukuuta 2005, jossain päin Moskovaa<em>

Tino seisoi pienen kaksionsa keittiössä tiskaamassa astioita seuraavan päivän uudenvuoden juhlia varten. Pieni punainen radio seisoi ikkunalaudalla ja soitti hiljaa joululauluja. Suositun joululaulun, _Jouluyö, juhlayö_n loppuessa radiossa alkoi soida uutisten tunnusmusiikki.

Tino käänsi mustikanvärisen katseensa radioon; eihän uutisten vielä olisi pitänyt alkaa.

"Hyvää ilta erikoisuutisista. Juuri saamamme tiedon mukaan Moskovan mielisairaalasta on karannut vanki. Nuori, eilen 20 vuotta täyttänyt mies nimeltä Ivan Braginski nähtiin sairaalan valvontakameroiden kautta juoksemassa pitkin käytäviä ja ulos sairaalasta puolenyön tietämillä."

Tinon silmät laajenivat hänen kuullessaan turhankin tutun nimen.

Tino oli ollut pienenä lomalla Moskovassa ja tavannut Ivanin silloin.

Hän oli kuullut, mitä Ivan oli tehnyt, ja vaikka tämä olikin hänen hyvä ystävänsä, ei hän ollut uskaltanut käydä tapaamassa venäläistä.

"Poliisin mukaan Braginski on suunnannut Moskovan keskustaan, missä ihmisiä liikkuu eniten mielisairaalaan katsoen. Kehotamme kuuntelijoita pysyttelemään visusti sisätiloissa ja välttämään Braginskia. Hän on äärimmäisen vaarallinen."

Tino ei halunnut - eikä voinut - kuunnella enempää. Hän oli sulkemassa radiota, kun ovikello pirahti kimeästi. Radio unohtui niille sijoilleen, kun suomalainen kiiruhti ovelle ja kurkisti ovisilmästä.

Suomalainen henkäisi nähdessään ketäs muutakaan kuin Ivan Braginskin. Nuorukainen perääntyi mahdollisimman kauas ovesta.

"Tino", kuului terävästi oven toiselta puolelta koputuksen kera.

"Tino, tiedän, että olet siellä. Avaa ovi."

Tino kuunteli hiiren hiljaa, josko Ivan kyllästyisi ja lähtisi pois. Sen sijaan koputus yltyi, samoin kuin äänentaajuus. "Tino! Avaa tämä kirottu ovi tällä sekunnilla!"

Suomalainen pidätti hengitystään, kuumien kyynelten poltellessa hänen silmiään. Ivan oli hänen ystävänsä, mutta hän ei pelännyt tässä maailmassa mitään niin paljon kuin juuri tuota venäläistä.

"TINO!" Ivan karjaisi ja ryskytti ovea.

"Painu helvettiin!" Tino huusi takaisin, itkun värisyttäessä hänen ääntään. Ryskytys loppui.

Oven takaa alkoi kuulua naurua, ensin hiljaa, mutta hetkessä se yltyi mielipuoliseksi räkättämiseksi, joka kaikui pitkin kerrostalon rappukäytävää.

"Tino, ole kiltti ja avaa tämä ovi. Pyydän vain tämän kerran."

Kun Tino ei totellut, hän kuuli askelten kaikkoavan ovelta ja tulevan kaksi kertaa kovempaa takaisin.

Rysähdys.

Askeleet.

Rysähdys.

Askeleet.

Rysähdys.

Ääniyhdistelmä kuului vielä kerran ennen kuin ovi hajosi kokonaan. Tino katsoi kauhistuneena Ivania, joka seisoi huohottaen oviaukossa, pakkopaita revittynä auki ja tuttu, ajan kuluttama takki sen päällä.

"Et tullut katsomaan minua eilen. Itse asiassa, et tullut katsomaan minua kertaakaan. Odotin sinua jokaisena syntymäpäivänäni. Odotin sinua jokaisena uudenvuodenaattona. Odotin sinua oikeastaan joka päivä - mutta et koskaan tullut."

"Vo-voin s-selittää…" Tino änkytti, mutta Ivan painoi etusormensa suomalaisen huulille, hiljentäen hänet.

"Ei sinun tarvitse." Ivanin ääni oli pehmeä, lähes suloinen, mutta Tino tiesi, että sillä hetkellä siinä ei ollut kumpaakaan edellä mainituista.

"Pääasia on, että olemme nyt yhdessä, sinun kotonasi, emmekä siinä vankilassa."

Tino perääntyi ja yritti saada Ivanin ovelle - tai sen jäännöksille.

"I-Ivan. Mene nyt takaisin. Pääset ihan pian pois, ja sitten voimme olla yhdessä. Anna heidän hoitaa sinut, he tekevät hyvää työtä."

Venäläisen silmistä paistoi puhdas viha. "Hyvää työtä, vai? Vartijani, oma vartijani, joka on vartioinut ja kuljettanut minua paikasta toiseen 6 vuotta, raiskasi minut! Onko se sinusta 'hyvää työtä'?"

Tinon silmät laajenivat. Raiskasi? Mutta… Ei. Eihän kukaan järkevä ihminen raiskaa muita, saati avuttomia ja puolustuskyvyttömiä potilaita!

Hymy levisi Ivanin kasvoille, aivan kuin mistään vakavasta ei olisi missään vaiheessa puhuttukaan.

"Ei mietitä sitä. Juhlitaan vuodenvaihdetta yhdessä. Sinä ja minä - kuten olen haaveillut. Kuten me molemmat olemme aina haaveilleet."

* * *

><p><em>1. tammikuuta, 2006, pieni kaksio jossain päin Moskovaa<em>

"Hyvää huomenta aamu-uutisista", kuului pienestä, nipin napin toimivasta punaisesta radiosta, joka yksin seisoi puoliksi palaneella ikkunalaudalla.

"Toissayönä puolenyön tietämillä Moskovan mielisairaalasta karannut potilas Ivan Braginski on kadonnut jäljettömiin. Tähänastiset jäljet johtavat pieneen kaksioon Moskovan keskustassa, joka on palanut pahoin. Poliisi arvioi, että Braginski on syyllinen tulipaloon. Kaksiossa asunut nuori suomalaismies, Tino Väinämöinen, joka tietojen mukaan tunsi Braginskin, on kadonnut myös. Myöhään eilisiltana hälytetty palokunta kertoi asunnon olevan tyhjä heidän päästessään paikalle. Ainoana vihjeenä ikkunalaudalta, radion vierestä löytyi pahoin palanut paperilappu, jossa luki

_С новым годом,_

_Иван._

_Hyvää uutta vuotta,_

_Ivan._

Ei ole tietoa, onko Väinämöinen elossa, mutta poliisi epäilee vahvasti, että näin ei ole, eikä aio etsiä häntä erikseen, mikäli hän ei Braginskin kanssa ole.

Mikä surkea aloitus uudelle vuodelle."

* * *

><p><strong>No tuo nyt oli vaan tuommoinen, ei se nyt niin hieno ollut :D<strong>

**No mutta kertokaas nyt, mitä tykkäsitte tämmöisestä pienestä angstista (en ole ikinä ennen kirjoitellut angstia, joten ei ole ihme jos tarina vammaa :S )**


End file.
